More specifically, the invention relates to wet shaving safety razors which include a shaving aid built into or attached to the razor in one fashion or another.
Usually the shaving aid is incorporated in one of the face-engaging surfaces of the cartridge portion of the razor, i.e., the cap or the guard bar.
Typical prior art razors incorporating shaving aids in the cap or in the guard bar are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821 entitled RAZOR CARTRIDGES issued Oct. 16, 1979, to A. R. Booth and assigned to Warner-Lambert Company, U.K. Pat. No. 1,157,640 entitled IMPROVEMENTS IN OR RELATING TO SAFETY SHAVING RAZORS issued July 9, 1969, to Calmic Limited, and Italian Pat. No. 991,064 entitled SAFETY RAZOR COUPLED WITH A SKIN SOAP DISPENSER CLOSE TO THE BLADE filed July 9, 1973, by Raffaele Tipaldi.
The U.S. '821 patent employs a shaving aid in the form of polyethylene oxide as well as other preparations incorporated into the razor cartridge in a number of ways.
The U.K. '640 patent shows a sponge-like strip impregnated with a hair softener mounted on the top of the razor.
The Italian '064 reference shows a soap dispenser mounted in front of the blade edge.